Learning the Alphabet with Lucky!
by Shy PolarBear
Summary: Little one-shots from A to Z with the fluffy goodness of Lucky Pair! Tyki/Lavi MxM :3 enjoy and review!
1. A is for Awful

Hello~! I've come to spread diabetes and tooth decay with excessive amounts of pure fluff from the goodness that is Lucky! Each chapter will only be very short and be from random letter prompts! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Written for my lovely Tyki's Pleasure; I do hope you like these~!

ShyPolarBear~

xox

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Awful<strong>

Putrid. Disgusting. Downright awful. And Lavi told Tyki as such.

"I know Lavi, but you have to take it," the tanned man pushed. Lavi moved away from his partner, his back pressed flush against the headboard of their king sized bed. He shook his head furiously.

"No," the youth moaned, before falling into a fit of coughs. Tyki kissed the boy's forehead before once again grabbing the red head's chin, forcing Lavi to look at him.

"You'll feel much better if you do," the Noah tried. After one last huff, Lavi closed his eyes, pinched his nose, and did as he was told. When he reopened his eyes, he saw his lover smile sympathetically.

"There, see? Good bunny," another kiss was placed on his head. Lavi only stuck his tongue out in disgust. But who wouldn't? After all, medicine is awful.

* * *

><p>Reveiws generate new chapters! *winkwinknudgenudge *^^*<p> 


	2. B is for Brake

**B is for Brake**

"STOPPPPPPP!" The car screeched to a halt, mere millimetres from a fire hydrant, tyre marks splayed across the road. The passenger door opened as the occupant tumbled to the floor, hands and knees on the ground. After panting severely in an attempt to regain their lost breath, the man fell back onto his heels. Leaning over to the open door from his place in driver's seat the younger of the two grinned, oblivious to his partner's plight.

"So, so? How did I go?" the amber haired boy eagerly asked. The tanned man gave his lover an incredulous look.

"Jesu Cristo Lavi..." he muttered. Lavi unbuckled his seat belt, rolled onto his stomach across the two front seats and took his boyfriend's face between his hands.

"Tyki~ how did I do?" he pouted.

"Honestly or nicely?" the elder quizzed. A deep kiss met his lips. He sighed, "You, ah, did very well."

"Thanks! So, we'll do it again tomorrow?" Lavi bubbled, causing Tyki to cringe. He loved the boy, without a doubt, and he would do anything for him.

_Except_, maybe, teach his lover to drive.

* * *

><p>Please review, they make me smile~! :D<p> 


	3. C is for Casino

**C is for Casino**

"Royal flush baby, read'em and weep!" The man flashed a canine grin to the other occupants of the table, laying his winning cards down with pride. Groans, curses and sobs filled the circle, losing cards discarded across the circle. The ebony haired man laughed, collecting his winnings and strutting towards his partner.

"Well hello gorgeous, care to venture home with me?" he winked at his red head, grabbing his waist.

"Who, little me? Oh, you're such a charmer I just might," the youth kissed his lover's cheek, chuckling softly as they walked towards the casino entrance. Leaning closer to the dark skinned man's ear he whispered, "You're awfully _lucky_ aren't you Tyki Mikk?"

Chuckling, the man replied, "Indeed Lavi, when I have lady luck on my side," he squeezed Lavi's side.

"And the pack of extra cards in your sleeve?" asked the boy, with a knowing gaze. Tyki feigned innocence.

"My dear, I have no idea _what_ you're talking about."

* * *

><p>Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)<p> 


	4. D is for Dispute

**D is for Dispute**

"As much as I love you sweetie, I have to disagree," Lavi poked his boyfriend's chest as he spoke. Tyki frowned, playfully smacking the hand away.

"Well that's a shame, seeing as I'm right," he replied while pulling the boy into his lap, "So there." He kissed Lavi, as if concluding the conversation.

"Mmm. No," the red head sighed, "I"M right. So shush."

"I'm right."

"No, I am."

"Me."

"_Me_."

The pair sighed. No matter how hard they tried, they could never end this argument. It _was_ a very hard dispute to win though. They were _both_, after all, the most beautiful things in the world.

* * *

><p>Please review and make Lucky smile~! :3<p> 


	5. E is for Ennui

Special thanks to my beautiful friend who edited this for me and to blackirishawk and PINKhairedBADASS who were lovely enough to review my last chapters :3 this chapter is for you gorgrous people (I made it much longer for you too~! Sorry it took so long 3) ENJOY! And review!

* * *

><p><strong>E is for Ennui<strong>

"Tyki Mikk, I leave you alone and unattended for a _minute _and this is what you do?"

Tyki discreetly rolled his eyes at his brother's chiding. So what if he'd destroyed the entire upstairs of the manor by letting loose a few ducks and a hungry level two? He was stark bored after all, and thought it would be entertaining. And entertaining it was, until Sherrill came waltzing in like he owned the place. Which technically he _did_, but still, that was no excuse to string Tyki to his room and lecture him like a child!

"I want you to stay here and think about what you've done!" And with that, a very distressed Sherrill left the room, slamming the door for added measure.

So Tyki did. Or, at the very least, he _tried_, but then he became utterly bored. His eyes lit up, however, as he pondered upon an idea. With a chuckle and a grin, Tyki phased through the wall. He would have his fun yet.

* * *

><p>Just after half past two on that crystal clear day Tyki Mikk found himself standing at the admittance entrance to the London fair, paying the cost for a single ticket with a smile to the attendant. Any onlooker would simply see a gentleman –and a dashing one at that- enjoying a day off work, perhaps even meeting with his beloved for a romantic rendezvous, or his friends for a day of delight. In reality, Tyki was just planning mischief. He grinned, starting off for the Ferris wheel.<p>

Slipping past the security stationed towards the mechanics of the Wheel proved less of a challenge than Tyki had hoped, yet his imminent plans would surely make up for the lack of resistance. Ensuring the ride was empty of fair-goers, he made his way towards the back of the structure, and summoned a few Teez. He muttered simple commands and then released them into the air, watching as they flew gracefully to the centre of the Wheel.

Deciding the roof of the opposing booth would provide a far greater vantage point than his current position, Tyki stealthily migrated through the unsuspecting crowds, climbing with ease to his preferred spot. He then sat back and waited for the fun to begin. He struggled to suppress his excitement as his Teez could be seen hard at work, obeying their master's commands. Soon, very soon. Tyki released an eager chuckle.

A sudden, booming creak drew the attention of those walking nearby, stopping their activities to gaze up at the Ferris Wheel. A second groan caused murmurs to spread throughout the area. The Wheel let out one last, laboured moan until, with a horrifying screech, it came free for its confines, crashing to the soil with a horrid clamour. Onlookers began to scream and panic, chaos engulfing the grounds and spreading throughout the fair like wildfire.

As the entire construction began to collapse so did the man sitting on the roof of the booth, bursting in a fit of laughter. After regaining his composure and wiping away the tears, Tyki summoned the Teez to his outstretched hands, commending them on a job well done. A few could still be heard chewing on parts of the steel structure.

The terror filling the grounds made it all the easier for Tyki to proceed to his subsequent destination, easily entering the tent without being apprehended. It was almost disappointingly effortless. Once inside he set to work, opening lock after lock until none remained. He then proceeded to phase through the top of the tent for the perfect view of the oncoming commotion. As the first animal charged through the opening, Tyki nearly fell off the top from laughter.

Within seconds tigers, lions, and even an elephant had escaped their confinement, running amuck in their new play pen. A few monkeys decided to play thief, while the horses jumped the gates. All in all it was quite entertaining, for Tyki at least.

He soon felt himself grow bored with the catastrophe that had befallen the fair though, so he decided he would find his thrills elsewhere. With that he left the grounds.

* * *

><p>Just before four in the afternoon Tyki Mikk found himself reverting to his white form to enter a run-down pub on the edge of the city, drinking in the sight of intoxicated patrons and floozies serving drinks, among other things, to those willing to foot the bill. Rejecting several offers of service from various such women, Tyki eventually took a stool at the bar, setting to work on his next plan of amusement. The barman grunted at him, and he assumed that was his cue to order.<p>

"Vodka, if you will."

Tyki honestly couldn't care less what he had (being a Noah made him impervious to intoxication anyway), he just needed a way to pass the time. When his drink came he downed it in one go, throwing the now empty glass at a drunkard while the bar tender had his back turned and delighting in the confused groans coming from his victim. He ordered another glass.

Whenever a new female came to his side, rather than send them away, he concocted the most ridiculously unbelievable stories, watching to see if they where sober enough to catch his obvious lie. So far, he had successfully given twelve different life stories, including his being a Portuguese prince, good friends with the current Pope, the archaeologist who discovered the T-Rex and, remarkably, _the _Nicholas Flamel, creator of the Philosopher's stone.

Seven new back stories and twenty-eight thrown glasses later, Tyki stood up, slapping the appropriate tab on the counter and heading out the back door and into the alley beyond. Taking a cigarette from his pocket and placing it in his mouth Tyki searched around his garments for a match. Instead of a match he pulled an oddly shaped object from his jacket. After a few confused moments of consideration he realised it to be the bomb he confiscated off the twins after they attempted to use it to ruffle Lulubelle's feathers. He chuckled at the memory of Lulu chasing- no _hunting _–the pair down in the form of a vicious dragon. Tyki smiled. That had been a good day.

Looking back to the bomb he attempted to recall its usage. Something about non-extinguishable flames? Oh, now he remembered. The bomb set off a substance that was, for all intents and purposes, a flame, which spread throughout a predetermined radius. The only problem was that it was non-extinguishable and didn't _actually_ burn anything, it just left the impression of it. It even let off smoke.

A wicked grin crossed Tyki's features.

Turning back to the pub he had recently departed and twirling the bomb in his deft fingers, he wondered how long it would take the occupants to react in their inebriated states. Phasing his hand through the wall he released the device, listening intently for the sudden terrified screams to emit from the bar. Surprisingly, it took only a few seconds. Satisfied with the cries for help and overall shock that would later ensue due to the bar remaining unscathed, Tyki began to stalk towards the street.

Resuming his search for a match he found a lone stick in his breast pocket. Lighting the cigarette still limp in his lips, Tyki took a puff and laughed. He _really_ couldn't help himself sometimes.

* * *

><p>A little after quarter past seven in the evening, having saved the very best til last, Tyki Mikk found himself in his redheaded Bunny's room situated towards the top levels of the Black Order. Minimal challenge was met in his quest to enter the building, and no trouble was had singling out this particular room. He slowly made his way around the living area, stopping by the bedside table with a laugh. Lavi must've forgotten to take his innocence down to dinner with him, as it lay perched atop the wooden piece. Tyki took it in his hand with a grin.<p>

Going to lie down on the spacious bed provided, he twirled the mini mallet in his fingers effortlessly. Now, he simply had to wait for the young exorcist to return and his fun would be had. Tyki grinned.

"Tyki!"

Well that was far quicker than expected. No matter. Not bothering to move from his rather comfortable position, Tyki lifter his hand in Lavi's general direction and gave a little wave.

"Hello lovely," he purred, "What brings you all the way up here?"

Lavi sputtered, "W-what brings _me_ up here? Tyki, this is _my_ _bloody room_! What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know sweetheart, when you say it like that it makes me think you don't want me here," Tyki feined hurt, laying a hand on his chest.

"I don't!" the redhead ground.

Tyki finally sat up, "_Ouch_."

"No, Tyki," Lavi began, "I didn't mean it like _that_! But-but Christ Tyki _really_?_ The Order_? What the _hell_ are you thinking?"

"That I wanted to see my Bunny?" Tyki pouted, "Besides, it's not like I entered with a parade and fireworks. No one knows I'm here."

"_I _do!" Lavi argued.

"Well the purpose would be defeated if you didn't," Tyki winked.

"Aurgh!" Lavi threw his hands up in exasperation, "_TYKI!"_

Before said man could reply there was a sharp rap at the door. The pair froze.

"Oi Usagi, open the door!"

Lavi's visible eye widened, "_Kanda!_" he hissed at Tyki. The man merely shrugged.

"Usagi! Open the door!" Kanda banged the frame.

"I-in a second!" Lavi called, trying desperately to budge the smirking Noah from his bed. Tyki tsked.

"_Now_!" the swordsman growled.

Heaving a sigh, Tyki slowly lifted himself from the bed. Rather than moving towards the window and phasing through as Lavi had hoped, he waltz straight to the door and opened it.

"Hello exorcist, how are you today?"

* * *

><p>And that is how just after midnight Tyki Mikk found himself once again being berated by his elder brother in his room, counting the number of cigarettes he had remaining in his pocket -seven- rather than listening to what was being said. So he decapitated a Ferris Wheel, let loose a horde of animals, kind of but not really set fire to a seedy pub and launched an attack on the entire Black Order (minus his precious bunny of course) for absolutely no reason. At least he hadn't damaged the mansion again. But <em>no<em>, his brother would have none of it, and Tyki was forced to sit through yet another lecture about something or other.

"I want you to stay here and think about what you've done!" And with that, a very distressed Sherrill left the room, slamming the door for added measure.

So Tyki did. Or, at the very least, he _tried_, but then he became utterly bored. His eyes lit up, however, when he pondered upon an idea. With a chuckle and a grin, Tyki phased through the wall. He would _still_ have his fun yet.

* * *

><p>Please review~~ :3 It makes me type faster!<p> 


	6. F is for Fruit

Oh my gosh, I am soooooooo sorry with how long this took! T^T I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! Thankyou to everybody for your lovely reviews; this chapter is dedicated to the gorgeous Mello-the-Mellon! I love you sweetie~! Hope this makes you smile!

Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

><p><strong>F is for Fruit<strong>

Lavi poked his head through the arch of the kitchen doorway to speak to his tanned lover.

"There's no food in the pantry."

Lifting his head from the couch, Tyki frowned, "Tell the slaves to go get more." The red head gave him a look. "Oh, right, morals. Horrible things those. I can help you rid yourself of them if you like," he gave a suggestive grin.

Scowling, Lavi threw the notepad he had been holding at the Noah's head, and said, "Pervert! Go shopping; we need food and I have to finish archiving for Bookman."

Opening the notepad Tyki began to read aloud, "Fruit, milk, bread, fish, blah, blah, blah, let's have sex," he winked to his lover.

"Shopping. Now," Lavi glared half-heartedly, one hand on his hip, the other pointing purposefully towards the front door.

"Alright, alright. I'll get your food," Tyki lifted himself from his seat, kissing his Bunny on the cheek on the way out the door. Once there, he called playfully to the boy over his shoulder, "But I expect payment when I return!"

Lavi barely suppressed a giggle.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's see...bread, fruit, milk and fish," Tyki murmured, strolling along the footpath in the general direction of the grocers. He frowned, muttering to himself, "Why is it that none of these items have any form of sexual implication? That's no fun."He reread the list before shoving it away in his pocket; miffed at the fact his lover hadn't even considered more appropriate items. Hell, Tyki would have made do with a packet of M&amp;M's (they fit <em>perfectly <em>in Lavi's bellybutton), but no. No fun for Tyki Mikk. He scowled.

A sudden _pop_ drew Tyki's attention. To his right, tucked under an ancient tree in an individual's front garden, lay a miniature pond full of lilies and, on closer inspection –_pop_- fish. _Coy_ to be exact. He licked his lips; he was _awfully_ fond of coy. Plucking Lavi's list from its current setting of his pant pocket Tyki scanned through the required items. Bread, milk, fruit and –_pop_- fish!

"Aha! Free feed; won't refuse that," he grinned broadly, rolling his sleeves to his elbows and crouching at the foot of the structure. Ensuring no prying eyes were around to put a stop to his expedition (the _audacity_ of it) Tyki positioned his hand inches above the water's surface. All he had to do now was wait for –_pop_-!

"Gotcha!" Tyki beamed as he examined the struggling fish in his grasp. "_Cristo_, you're a big one aren't you? Lavi'll be happy then. But, just in case...". Three more _pops_ and Tyki had what he assumed was enough fish. The three remaining coy swam far below the surface, uneasy with the man's presence. Silly things, he wasn't so cruel as to take _all_ the coy!

Slipping back onto the sidewalk, resuming his food search for his darling, Tyki realised how uncomfortable walking was with all these slippery coy slopping around in his arms. _Hm, _he thought,_ perhaps one _less_ will make it easier to carry?_ With that thought on his mind, he readjusted his load to grab a hold on a coy -the only one still trashing should do- and threw it deftly in the air, catching it with his mouth on the way down. His canines sank into the fresh flesh and Tyki let out a growl of approval. God he loved coy!

Munching happily on his treat and hooking the other three coy in his fingers Tyki strolled towards the grocer's garden at a leisurely pace. At least, he _assumed_ it was the grocer's garden. The nasty, old coot hunched over a row of carrots thought otherwise apparently, throwing a pot plant at him as he went to grab a tomato. Vicious woman. Deciding to obtain his fruit elsewhere Tyki left without a word (a few grumbles yes, but definitely no words); even being so kind as to toss the ceramic pot back at the woman. It wasn't his fault he hit her really -she should have been more aware of her surroundings.

He was about to leave the scene of his kind-of-but-not-really crime when a thought struck him. Good _Lord_, how could he have been so horribly insensitive? He promptly walked over to where the little woman was crumpled on the floor, gave a sympathetic look, and picked her up. He then tossed her aside to stare guiltily at the pot.

"Sorry little fella, I hope I didn't hurt you," he murmured, gasping softly as he saw a lengthy split across one side of the ceramic object, "My bad. But don't worry, I'll take you home and Lavi will fix you right up. Bandaids do _wonders_, I swear!" He grinned at the pot, dumping his fish into it before tucking it under his arm. Petting the crack gently, he yet again set off in search of food.

* * *

><p>Various questionable back-alley ways and the directions from a few dubious looking fellows later, Tyki found himself critically glaring at a quaint display of cherries nestled within the far corner of the grocers. He was undergoing a conflict within himself, and the cherries had the gall to flash their bright red bodies' right in his face. Only his Bunny boy was allowed to do that dammit!<p>

This truly was a difficult dilemma he had managed to get himself into. He could simply go buy apples, pears even, but the evil pull of the cherries was proving to strong. Tyki loathed and loved cherries with a fervent passion. They could be oh so good when resting between Lavi's lips, tip of his tongue gently taking it into his mouth. But then Tyki remembered what else Lavi could do with his delicious little mouth, and became enraged at the thought of those blasted _cherries_ taking up his space. It then led to other thoughts, lovely thoughts –popping Lavi's cherry was a prime example- and Tyki just couldn't bear to walk away from the tempting vixens in front of him. Ah, hell with it, at the very least he could see whether they would make adequate replacements for those M&M's (though Tyki _highly_ doubted that).

Alright, with fruit and fish off the list, Tyki needed to look for..._milk_. Shoving the cherries atop the lone coy nestled at the bottom of the pot (he was _hungry_ ok?) he took off, searching for the dairy goodness his lover required. He wanted this done quickly; all those thoughts about Lavi and cherries made him eager to get home and show the tiny crimson fruit who his beloved belonged to.

Two feet later and he skidded to an abrupt stop, turning sharply to look at the glorious presentation in front of him. There, stacked in perfect rows in their perfect cans with their perfect taste, was the sole item Tyki couldn't live without -Lavi obviously wasn't an object, and his lighter was as much a part of him as his arm was thank_you_- whipped holier-than-thou-and-rightfully-so cream. Oh Lord_ life was sweet_.

He grabbed as many cans of the God given stuff as he possibly could fit into his pot, determined more so than ever to rapidly return to his house and make a whipped Lavi sundae. He honestly considered hopping in line and actually paying for the items –_honest_- but he conceded this to be an emergency which deemed him eligible for the five-finger discount, so he simply phased through the wall into the side street neighbouring the grocer. He was promptly greeted with the closed sign of the bakers.

Taking out his list to read it again he groaned. _Bread_. Bloody _bread_. And the baker was closed. Bullocks. Thinking of how disappointed his Bunny would be if all the items on the list were not obtained –items which Tyki had worked very hard to get mind you!- Tyki growled. His Bunny _would_ have his bread dammit! So, being the resourceful man he was, Tyki phased through the obscene closed sign and stared around the small shop.

After several minutes of snooping for bread Tyki discovered another horrid sign. "_FRESH IS BEST! All breads baked fresh on premise, each day (Excludes Sundays and Public Holidays)"_. Excludes Sundays. Well bugger. He dropped to the floor with a defeated sigh, placing Potter at his side (his pot _did_ require a name after all; it was common courtesy). Moping led to the extinction of the coy previously residing within Potter and a smashed chair from the corner table.

It wasn't fair. He'd done so well, was so very, very close to having incredibly kinky sex with his beautiful lover, and then the bloody baker had to go ruin it all. Stupid, inconsiderate lout. How was Tyki to supply his lovely with bread when the baker didn't even do his job? So angry he was, Tyki threw the entire table across the room, watching it shatter into slivers of timber and –_snow_? He stared at the white substance drifting around the remnants of the table. Inching closer, he touched the fluffy-looking specs. Oh, not snow. Flour. Huh.

Wait...

Tyki's eyes widened slowly with glee. Flour. _Flour!_ "Potter look! It's flour! The baker uses this to make bread, so if I take Lavi the flour, technically I'm giving him bread! Haha! I'm a _genius_!" Scooping up handfuls of flour, Tyki poured it happily into Potter, laughing in mirth. He would have his lay yet!

* * *

><p>Making a quick stop back at the original garden for some more fish –where did his go?- Tyki speed home, determined to make his boyfriend happy with the splendid job he did with the task he had been given.<p>

He didn't bother opening the door, why waste precious Bunny-pounding time? He quickly found Lavi perched on the kitchen counter reading through a stack of Bookman tomes. Lavi looked up in surprise and glanced doubtfully at the 'shopping' his partner had returned with, yet before he could speak, Tyki deposited Potter on the table with a heavy _thunk_, grabbed the red-head by the waist and bounded up the stairs to their bedroom, slamming the door shut. Time for his payment.

Tyki licked his lips.

* * *

><p>Seemingly satisfied for the time being, Tyki wrapped his arms around his Bunny, sighing contently.<p>

Lavi giggled from his spot on the tanned man's shoulder, gazing up at his lover with soft eyes, "Hey Tyki?"

"Yes lovely?" Tyki leaned in to brush his nose against his Bunny's cheek.

"There's still no food in the pantry."

* * *

><p>AN: I LOVE YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT! I'll give you cookies if you review~! *^^* Please? They make me type faster~~ XD (Also, if you have any particular prompts you want done, even for letters already done, I'd happily do them for you guys! I've still got a whole alphabet to go, so don't be shy!)<p> 


	7. G is for Guest

I swear I love your patience :1 this is out so quick because the next chapter will be delayed for a bit, I'm very sorry T^T I try my hardest I swear! Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, please read and don't forget to _**review! **_It takes only a few seconds and is really helpful :)

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Guest<strong>

Grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter, Lavi sent a smile to his lover who was currently attempting to sneak some last minute gropes. The red-head giggled, "_Tyki_ behave!" He playfully smacked the man's shoulder as a pinch reached his rear.

"Come on lovely, just one more round," Tyki pleaded with an evocative smirk.

Pulling away from the cheeky Noah and heading for the door, the younger of the two scolded, "Nuh-uh, we've got guests I have to pick up!"

"Surely they can wait a minute?"

"Only a minute?" Lavi grinned knowingly.

Tyki grinned, "Alright, maybe two. Or three. Or a billion?"

"I'm going," laughing, Lavi strode off to the front door, "Don't forget to get ready, I'll be home in an hour. Oh and Tyki?" He turned to face said man who had followed him down the hallway to the entrance and kissed his forehead sweetly, "_Try_ not to burn the house down ok?"

The tanned man pouted, "Oh you're just no fun."

"Be good," one last kiss and a chuckle, and Lavi was out the door.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Lavi's departure found Tyki sprawled on the kitchen floor, contemplating what to do in the absence of his Bunny. An hour. A whole <em>hour<em>. Technically fifty-six minutes –not that he'd been counting- but still. That was a very long time to be separated from his little lover. He growled in frustration.

Why did Kanda and Allen have to come over? So they just returned from an around the world trip, big whoop-dee-do. He'd taken Lavi on an around the house 'trip' on several occasions, but he didn't feel the need to go tell everybody! Except maybe one or two people. And the milkman. And the laundry lady. And- never mind, he wanted his Bunny boy!

_ Ah well_, he thought, _can't do anything about it. H__e'll be back soon_. Tyki turned his attention to the large oven at his side and frowned. He then stood up, shuffled in front of the appliance and gave it a quizzical look. Why the bloody hell were there so many_ buttons_? What were they all for?

Intrigued, Tyki pushed a small button with a little sun on its surface. A light came on inside the oven. _Interesting contraption_, he mused,_ it's even got a little sun inside it! Wonder if it has a moon..._

With those thoughts in hand, the dark-skinned man began pulling and prodding each and every knob he could, determined to find where the miniscule moon was hidden. Looking up at the roof in exasperation –where could it _possibly_ be hiding?- a multicoloured object caught his eye. Temporarily distracted from his current moon-hunting endeavour, Tyki repositioned himself on the floor to gain a better view of the colourful item.

Sitting atop the counter was a small cube littered with numerous tiny, coloured squares. He vaguely remembered Lavi toying with it earlier in the day, yet was far too entranced with the item to think about it further. _Wonder what it does? Can't be _that_ great_.

Twenty minutes later and Tyki was thoroughly enthralled by the thing, twisting and turning it, before finally throwing it at the opposing wall in frustration. "How _bloody_ infuriating! The colours don't even match," he growled, pouting slightly, before glaring at the cube now lodged in the wall. "Might as well go get ready then, aye Potter?" He asked his beloved ceramic pot –sporting a new Hello Kitty band-aid- which was currently balanced on the table top, filled with skittles –they weren't M&Ms but he supposed they'd have to do.

Picking up his pot Tyki left the kitchen to venture upstairs to the bedroom. Leaving Potter on the hallway side table –you could never be _too _wary with those pots- Tyki entered the room, throwing off his white tee while searching for a clean button up shirt, suitable to wear with guests. Realising he had no clean dress shirts –his Bunny had been a bit 'preoccupied' as of late- he grabbed the nearest top and made for the laundry, intent on washing it and drying it in the thirty-odd minutes he had until company arrived.

He walked to past the kitchen –funny, it wasn't that hot in there before- and slipped into the washroom, glancing hesitantly at the washing machine. Couldn't be _that_ hard to work now could it? Opening the lid, Tyki deposited his shirt into the laundry room appliance then wandered to the cupboard in search of washing powder –he did know _some_ things.

After fishing the box of powder out of the cupboard and placing it on the sink neighbouring the washing machine Tyki stopped. How much should he add? He wanted his shirt to be very clean after all, so he decided a lot of powder would be able to do the job.

Half the box was dumped into the machine atop his shirt, with three extra scoops (just in case). Now to add water and he'd be done! He looked at the knobs littering the machine, spying one which read 'water level'. Following his previous logic of more is better –God he was a _genius_ sometimes!- Tyki clicked the little button until it was pointing at the 'high' reading. He pushed the start button, watching the water fill the space around his shirt and powder. Once satisfied his shirt was being cleaned, Tyki left the room.

Back past the kitchen –had it always smelled of smoke?- Tyki sought out the living room clock. Fifteen minutes. What to do, what to do...He slumped onto the couch, deciding to fill the time with some telly. His shirt would be done soon anyway.

Five minutes later the TV had a remote control protruding from its screen –like _hell_ Oprah was going to tell him to go read a bloody book!- and Tyki left the room with a huff. Might as well check on his shirt.

Manoeuvring back to the laundry –seriously, the kitchen had gotten _hot_- the Noah felt a wetness beneath his feet. Slowly inching towards the doorway he peered inside. The washroom was filled with bubbles of various sizes, the floor was sodden and the machine seemed to be suffering from a severe case of rabies.

Deciding to let the beast settle down before he retrieved his surely clean shirt –he legs was already soaking wet, he didn't need rabies to top it off- Tyki left the flooded room, newly intent on getting Potter ready for the guests (a Wiggles band-aid would go _splendid_ with his colouring).

He was heading to back towards where he had left Potter when a sudden hissing caught his attention. Tyki, currently standing next to the archway leading to the kitchen, looked inside. The oven, like its laundry counter-part, seemed to be in a rather foul mood. Thick, black smoke hung heavy in the room, obscuring everything but the sun which seemed to be spewing from the mouth of the oven. It hissed again.

Taking the hint –he knew when he wasn't wanted- Tyki left the oven to cool off. Bloody hell, between the washing machine and the oven spending time with his family looked like a breeze. Ah well; must be that time of the month.

A jingling of keys led Tyki to the front entry where he was greeted by his lover and guests. Allen looked flushed and speechless at his appearance, Kanda made a snarky comment under his breath and Lavi attempted to hide a giggle behind an angry scowl.

"Tyki Mikk, why in _God's_ good name are you half naked and utterly soaked?" Lavi demanded.

"Not my fault lovely, the washing machine's got rabies."

"The washing machine has what?" Allen squeaked behind Lavi. The trio set Tyki with a disbelieving look.

"Rabies."

The new arrivals remained in a shocked stupor, none moving further into the house.

"Well come on then!" Tyki grinned, "Just mind the kitchen; it's on fire."

* * *

><p>...don't allow Tyki to become bored, don't allow him to do the grocceries and don't leave him home alone...it's dangerous O.o<p>

**_REVIEW!_** please~? *^^* Also, Kuro Yoshi, thankyou kindly for your review lovely, and I'd happily make the next chapter H is for Heat, especially for you~

:3 xxxx


	8. H is for Heat

I'm very sorry about how long it took to get this chapter out, hope you enjoy it none-the-less.

Big thanks to Kuro Yoshi for the prompt; hope you like it hun~!

Another thank you to blackirishawk for your support (and a huge apology for the delay!).

Featuring Bunnyboy!Lavi and Wolfman!Tyki.

* * *

><p><strong>H is for Heat<strong>

Lavi was melting. He had a sticky sheet of sweat covering his skin, causing his fluffy ears to itch. Rolling out of his shared bed he made his way over to the bathroom, ready to start the day with an ice-cold bath. Once the tub was filled with chilly water, Lavi dunked himself in, lowering his head to allow the arctic stream to wash over his scratchy ears. Perhaps he should call Tyki and ask the man to bring him some ice. The redhead sighed and twitched his cotton tail. No, Tyki worked long hours. It wouldn't be fair to have him running around trying to accommodate Lavi's needs. That would be selfish. And would probably lead to Tyki bringing home a baby seal rather than a bag of ice, but still; selfish.

When his skin started to resemble the flesh of a prune, Lavi noted he was still sweltering. In a _freezing _bath. He pouted; how in the Heaven's was that even possible? Lifting his body out of the tub and letting the water run down the drain, Lavi reluctantly decided to wrap a towel around himself. He groaned in discomfort; not at the feel of the towel, as Tyki only ever allowed his precious bunny to have the best. No, the source of the young man's distress was the unbearable heat circulating throughout his body, seemingly centring in his lower belly. It was torturously hot.

Lavi considered feasible causes, deducing (despite his recent under-water endeavours) that he was possibly dehydrated. With this in mind, he figured a drink would grant him some form of respite from the horrid warmth. First, however, he would need to get dressed. Lavi did not like that prospect, yet the idea of wandering around the house with his fluffies on display appealed even less. Scrunching his nose at the choice of clothing available –all of which seemed _horribly_ heavy and constricting- Lavi picked up the thinnest singlet he could find (Tyki's purple one which fit like a dress) and reasoned, with much internal argument, that a thin pair of undies should also be worn. Even with the bare minimum of clothes he wore, Lavi still felt a sheen of sweat all over. His nose crinkled in disgust.

He ran downstairs to the newly remodelled kitchen –he really ought to keep a closer eye on Tyki- and filled a tall glass with ice cubes and chilled water. Smiling at the relief his fingers had received, he began to sip his drink, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, flicking the air-conditioner on as he went. Flopping onto the couch and quickly finishing his glass of water, Lavi looked to the air-con. It was still far too hot; was it even on? Lavi grabbed the remote and dropped the temperature. After a moment's consideration, he lowered it further still, just in case.

Feeling another drink was in order, Loki hopped back to the kitchen, opening the fridge and sticking his head inside. Oh. Oh _wow_. The fridge felt amazingly cool. Lavi's ears brushed the back of the fridge and his tail twitched happily as the cool air gifted him small reprieve from his sticky prison. Yet even this was short lived. The heat and discomfort returned and left him feeling oddly _unsatisfied_.

He grabbed a can of lemonade, resorting to holing up in his surely cold-haven that was the living room. Lavi wondered for a moment if he could be sick, causing his body temperature to rise. Perhaps one of his books could shed some light on his condition.

Lavi stopped short the moment he entered the room, noting immediately how it _wasn't _cold. He dropped the can, jumping onto the couch underneath the air-con and giving it a look. A squeak left his mouth when he saw it was leaking. Taking hold of the plastic edges, Lavi lifted the casing, giving an indignant squawk as a cascade of water spilled out and drenched him.

Angered, albeit coolly refreshed, Lavi wiped water from his eyes and looked to find the source of the problem. There, nestled in the confines of the unit, was an empty plastic bag with the word _ICE_ stamped on the front. Alongside the bag was- a toy penguin? _What?_ Lavi quickly fished the items out, disposing of the bare ice packet and settling the plush penguin with a quizzical look.

Why in the _world_ had there been- oh. Hold on. Face scrunching into a scowl, Lavi strode back into the kitchen, picked up the phone and dialled a number. After two rings, someone answered.

"Hello, Mr. Mikk speaking."

Lavi rubbed his temples, droplets of water falling from his hair, "Hey, Tyki, it's me."

"Honey-bunny, what a splendid surprise," Lavi could hear the smile Tyki wore. He seemed to stop and consider something for a moment before continuing, "You never call me at work unless it's an emergency. Everything alright, love?"

"Yes, yes. Everything's fine."

Tyki chuckled, "Good, you had me worried for a minute, lovely. Oh, am I getting phone sex then? At work? Oh how wonderfully kinky! You know I love kink."

"Yes, I know," Lavi knew _quite _well, "And _no_, I did not ring you for that, you perverted, old wolf."

"Oh," Tyki sounded well put out, "Then why _did _you ring?"

"Do you remember how the air-con was acting up lately? You tried to..._fix _it, didn't you?"

"I did indeed," the man sounded too proud for his handy-work, Lavi thought.

Resisting the urge to slam his head against the counter, Lavi spoke slowly, "Alright. Tell me then; why was there, what I assume was, a bag full of ice and a toy penguin within the unit?"

"Oh that! Darling, that's how you make it chilly."

"...What?"

"It's simple really. The coldest places in the world have huge amounts of ice, and lots and lots of penguins. So, _obviously_, putting ice and a penguin into the air conditioner would make it really cold. Hey presto, the air-con works!"

Lavi, still dripping wet and unbearably hot, closed his eyes and counted slowly to ten. Honestly, sometimes, this man...

"Tyki, sweetie, I love you, truly I do, but if you lay a finger on another appliance in this house I will throw out every remotely sexual outfit I have and wear granny pants to bed."

Tyki gave a panicked whisper, "Even the nurse outfit?"

"_Especially_ the nurse outfit."

A sharp intake of breath could be heard over the phone before Tyki let out a whimper, "That's just _cruel_."

"_Tyki_."

"Yes, alright! I promise. Hell, break an appliance and it's the end of the world," he grumbled.

"You flooded the washing machine, set the oven alight, broken the air conditioner and, God, don't even get me _started_ on what you did to the fridge!"

"...I'm sorry?"

"Goodbye Tyki," Lavi huffed and hung up, tossing the phone in the general direction of the table. He rubbed his wet hands over his eyes, slightly miffed at the fact he would have to try and cool down without the use of the air-con.

Trudging back to the living room, Lavi threw himself onto the floor, wishing the horrible heat would just _go away_. He rolled onto his back, stroking his ears and wiggling his tail against the fluffy carpet. The carpet- so _soft_. Forgetting his prior annoyance, Lavi rubbed his cheek along the floor with a content giggle. His shirt rode up as he continued pressing himself into the downy rug, messing his soaked hair.

For the moment, he forgot all about the heat.

* * *

><p>Hearing the 'click' of Lavi hanging up the phone made Tyki's ears droop. Dammit; Lavi was horribly mad at him. And after he had tried to help, too. Heaving a defeated sigh, Tyki decided he couldn't be bothered staying at work any longer and left. Thinking of ways to make it up to his precious bunny, Tyki took a detour on his journey home, going to the dainty chocolatier which stocked Lavi's favourite sweets.<p>

Cherry chocolates now in hand, Tyki formulated a devious plan to have Lavi forgive him, and hopefully get lucky that night. It was going to take a lot of work, but Tyki was cunning, he could pull it off. Well, as long as Lavi didn't find out about what he did to the dryer...

Tyki went over the plan in his head, pulling out his house keys as he walked the steps to his front door. Hopefully Lavi wouldn't be _too_ furious at him. He took a deep breath and hesitantly opened the door.

The intoxicating aroma that evaded Tyki's senses the moment he stepped into the house sent a wave of excitement and anxiety shooting up his spine. His ears perked up as he sniffed the air. _Heavenly_.

He knew what such a smell entailed as he had experienced it before; random bouts of affection, unprovoked fits of rage, even uncontrolled sobbing made the list. Each person reacted differently this time of year (although, truth be told, most doms just became all-round _excited_). This scent was far sweeter than any he had ever encountered, and Tyki would have been beyond excited at the situation, could one small detail be ignored- Lavi was mad at him.

His head gave a 'thunk' as it hit the door behind him and Tyki gave a pout. How _typical_. The first time Lavi was going into a surely frisky, aroused -and knowing his luck, kinky- heat, and Tyki had to stuff up all chances of glorious sex by making him angry. Heaven forbid he try to fix anything again. He readied a 'sorry' on his tongue as he entered the living room.

All rehearsed apologies went out the window, however, as he gawked at the sight before him. There, on the carpet, blissfully wet and near-naked, was his bunny. When Lavi finally noticed Tyki staring at him, he shot the man a heated glare. Preparing himself for barrage of fury, Tyki hastily presented the box of chocolates to his lover.

Lavi rolled into a kneeling position, grabbed the chocolates and threw them away without a glance. He then reached up to pull Tyki to the floor by his tie, rubbing his cheek along the man's throat.

"_Hot_," he moaned. Tyki's tail wagged.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to please review! And any ideas for any of the remaining letters would be greatly appreciated :)<p> 


	9. I is for Influence

Alrighty then. First off, a _huge_ thank you to everybody who has reviewed and favourited; it means so very much! Secondly; apparently I have a horrid habit of 'leaving you hanging' when it comes to, well, love scenes. I'm really and truly sorry about this. I've never actually written that type of thing, but if you honestly wish it, I could try and do a part two for the last chapter, or for Birthday Surprise? So, yeah, tell me what you would like I suppose. But enough of that rubbish! Onto the next letter! :D

* * *

><p><strong>I is for Influence<strong>

"Holy crap you are one yummy bunny! You got a man? You know what; don't even care, I'll take you anyway."

Sweet Mother Mary of innocent baby Jesus, by the hand of the Lord, Lavi was _pissed._ Calming his breathing, Lavi tore away from his highly inebriated lover, so very close to slapping the man. Tyki fell back against the counter, giggling madly with Skin Boric by his side.

"Hey, hey Skin," he slapped at the larger man's arm, trying to cover his mirth behind his hand. "Remember-do you remember that time...that _one_ time..." Tyki struggled to stay upright on his stool.

Skin let out a howl of laughter, smashing his empty glass atop the counter, "_Hell_, that was a good time."

"I know right?" Tyki was in hysterics, grasping his brother's broad shoulders to avoid tipping to the floor.

"Bloody fantastic it was," the pair lapsed into a fit of uncontrolled snorts. Skin slammed his fits against the bar, causing many glasses to shatter, before he lost his balance and crashed to the floor. Tyki took one look at the mess, and then gave his companion a kick to the shins.

"Bastard," Tyki threw his glass at Skin as he spoke, "You made me spill my drink!" Giving a groan of pain, Skin rolled over and began swiping at Tyki's legs. Tyki swung off his stool, promptly using it to whack the other man over the head. He sniggered as Skin stopped moving.

Lavi fought to maintain his composure, oh so tempted he was to crack Tyki's skull with his hammer. He grabbed Tyki's arm, forcing the Noah to face him, "Damn it Tyki, how drunk are you?"

"Not _nearly_ enough," Tyki chortled, reaching over to poke Lavi's behind. The red head slapped the hand away furiously.

"Do you even _remember_ what day it is?" Lavi hissed through clenched teeth.

Tyki ceased prodding Skin with his bar stool to give his lover a confused look. "September? No?" He added after a disapproving look from Lavi. "Oh my Millennium Earl, is it Christmas? Oh no, I didn't get anything..." With a sad pout, Tyki dropped to perch on Skin's unconscious form. Lavi's face scrunched with a mix of disappointment and fury.

"You specifically told me not to have anything planned for today, that you were finishing work early so you could _finally_ introduce me to your brother. I did exactly as you asked, I even made sure the house was spotless and baked a cake, and _you didn't show_." The last three words were accompanied by jabs to the chests. "What happened, Tyki?"

"I don't know, you know? I was going to, and then, Skin, and your God is vodka cheap _right now_, and he's like, he's like..._creepy_, you know? Yeah, he's a creeper, for sure...Sherrill, not Skin. Wait, Skin too. Sometimes..," Tyki hiccupped.

"Oh, I _know_; I just spent the last _four hours_ trying to entertain him, waiting for you to get home! But what did you do? You went off to a _bar_!"

"Firstly, baby, he _creeps_ me out. Like, he's so seedy he puts stuff that has lots of seeds to shame. And 'c', what do you mean 'entertain'," Tyki accented the word with air quotations, "Because I am the only person who is allowed your entertainment."

Lavi's jaw clenched, trying to quell his homicidal urges. Choosing to vent his irritation and anger when they returned home, Lavi pinched Tyki's ear harshly, all but dragging the man towards the exit. It wasn't until they were almost at the door did he notice the anxious looking akuma tailing them.

The demon opened its mouth once certain Lavi had seen him. "Messa-" It began. Just as it tried to get the rest of the word out, the ferocious Hellfire engulfed him. Lavi was in no mood.

He pushed through the newly charred doors to the car park, shoving Tyki roughly into his car and speeding off home.

Neighbouring akuma fled in fear.

* * *

><p>"Where'd the carpet go?" Tyki asked upon entering their living room. Lavi rubbed his temples when he realised the man was staring at the ceiling. He pushed Tyki's head down to look at the floor. "Since when did we have carpet on the roof?"<p>

Lavi growled, flopping face first onto the closest couch. He let out an aggravated rant, muffled by a pillow. He felt the couch dip as Tyki sat by his side; an infuriatingly soothing hand falling to rub gentle circles on the small of his back.

"Sorry?" Lavi could hear the puppy eyes his lover wore. He sighed into the pillow, lifting his head wearily.

"Tyki, do you even realise-" he stopped mid-sentence, gazing at something just over Tyki's shoulder. "Why is there a level four in our house?"

"Is _that_ what it is? Hell, I thought some giant, mutated baby had broken in." The Noah turned to examine the complacent akuma more closely, "Good Duke, you are _hideous_. I personally prefer level threes. Far more sophisticated, I say."

"Master Sherrill was unsure as to whether you received his message or not." Lavi sat up as the akuma addressed Tyki.

Tyki scrambled to hide behind Lavi, clutching at the red head's waist, "Holy _crap,_ it talks!"

Whacking Tyki's arms away and pushing him off the couch, Lavi sent a questioning look to their supposed guest. "How did you get in? Was it the Ark?"

"Yes." Giving an impatient groan, it repeated the question, "Did you receive Master Sherrill's message?"

"Did you send a little level two to the bar to give it?" Lavi asked.

"Yes."

Tyki sniggered from his perch on the floor, "Unlucky bastard." Lavi gave him a kick.

"No, we didn't get the message," he told the demon, "What was it?"

"Master Sherrill wishes to invite you to his manor for dinner. It shall be served at seven sharp," it said, "Don't be late." A door materialised in the living room, indicating the end of their conversation. With a curt nod, the akuma left.

* * *

><p>The couple sat in silence after the akuma's departure; staring aimlessly at the wall opposite the couch.<p>

"I _am _sorry, Lavi," Tyki spoke softly, turning slightly to face the other.

Lavi dropped his head to rest his head on Tyki's shoulder. "I know," he said. "Doesn't make my any less annoyed by what you did though."

"I get that, but, you know. I'm still sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Lavi tilted his head to glance at Tyki, "How exactly?"

"I think, and, I'm still pretty drunk, so don't be _too_ mad if I'm wrong," Lavi rolled his eyes, "But, how about I actually go to see Sherrill with you tomorrow, and then after, I'll take you to that fancy place that sells that ice-cream you like? "

Lavi thought the words over; he _really _liked that ice-cream. "You promise you'll be there?" He looked sceptical.

"I swear. Chain me to the bed so I can't leave if that would greater convince you. Actually," Tyki's golden eyes turned to stare into the distance, a lecherous grin slowly spreading across his face.

Despite his irritation, Lavi couldn't help but lean forward and kiss the bridge of Tyki's nose. "I still haven't forgiven you yet," he added at the man's hopeful gaze.

Tyki nuzzled Lavi's neck with his face, looking up with a silly pout, "How 'bout now?"

Lavi shook his head with a laugh, "Go to bed. We'll discuss this when you're sober."

Stealing another kiss before he left, Tyki stood from the couch and made his way to their bedroom. Lavi couldn't choke back a snort as he heard Tyki curse as he fall down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Reviews are always greatly appreciated, so please make sure to leave one! Any thoughts or ideas, don't hesitate to let me know. :D (And also, I know I said during the letter E that being a Noah made Tyki incapable of getting drunk, but let's just forget that for now, because a drunk Tyki is a fun Tyki :p).<p> 


End file.
